


birthday love

by cliffxnada



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Its your birthday, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliffxnada/pseuds/cliffxnada
Summary: spending your birthday with ashton





	

“y/n...y/n wake up” you heard being whispered in your ear “rise and shine babe”

You rolled over, prepared to slap whoever was there thinking they could wake you up and not suffer consequences, until you saw that it was ashton. His tangled, honey blonde curls were held back with a red bandana. He wore a pair of grey sweatpants and his glasses, with a wide, dimpled smile adorning his face. Turns out it was infectious, because at the sight you smiled too, still only half awake but happy he was there none the less

“Happy birthday beautiful” he said softly before leaning down and giving you a sweet but short peck on the lips “breakfast?”

A hum of agreement resonated from your throat as you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him back down for another kiss. This one was longer, but still just as innocent as the first. This time you could taste the mint of his toothpaste still lingering as your lips slotted together slowly. you tangled your fingers in his messy locks, wanting the moment to last forever.

When you finally let him pull away, his smile was even bigger than before.

“Come on sleepy head, time to get ready” he said while standing up. Giving yourself a moment to wake up, you continued to lay where you were with your eyes closed. When you properly opened your eyes for the first time that morning, the sight infront of you made your heart swell. The large glass doors to your balcony were open, letting in the morning light and a warm salty breeze. Ashton was standing just past the doors, leaning on one of the railings. You silently got out of bed and joined him where he was, wrapping yours arms around his waist. He shifted slightly in your embrace, turning to be able to also wrap his arms around you. The two of you stayed there unmoving for a few minutes, enjoying each others warmth and admiring the beautiful ocean view that is your backyard.

You'd never understood how you got so lucky. You were engaged to the man you loved more than anything else, the man you considered to be your soulmate. You had the most beautiful house, located on one of the most beautiful beaches of california. Your career as a writer was wonderful, your third book had just been published and was abest seller. Everything was perfect, you wouldn't change a thing.

The sound of your stomach growling brought you out of your thoughts, and had ashton giggling like a little kid “okay enough stalling” he said through laughter “to the cafe?”

“I like the way you think irwin” you said smiling before you both went back inside to get ready. you pulled on a pair of shorts and a shirt of ash’s, before brushing your teeth and walking downstairs, just to find ashton sitting in the living room with your pet cat peewee on his lap. he gave her a final pet before moving her onto the couch and getting up

“ready?” he asked

“ready”

and with that the two of you were off. you stepped through the back door and onto the beach with Ashton right behind you, before grabbing his hand and starting the short, scenic walk from your place to your favorite beach cafe.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend @dadhatcalum for their birthday and they really loved it, so I thought I'd post it too


End file.
